Elstree
| years2 = 1 June 1869 | events2 = Renamed "Elstree and Boreham Wood" | years3 = 1 April 1904 | events3 = Renamed "Elstree" | years4 = 21 September 1953 | events4 = Renamed "Elstree and Borehamwood" | years5 = 6 May 1974 | events5 = Renamed "Elstree" | years6 = 5 May 1988 | events6 = Renamed "Elstree and Borehamwood" | platforms= 4 | railexits0405 = 1.744 | railexits0506 = 1.815 | railexits0607 = 3.411 | railexits0708 = 3.459 | railexits0809 = 3.278 | railexits0910 = 3.025 | railexits1011 = 3.007 | railexits1112 = 3.112 | railcode=ELS |latitude=51.6531 |longitude=-0.2802 |map_type=Hertfordshire |label_position=right }} Elstree & Borehamwood railway station is in the Hertsmere district of Hertfordshire located north of London St Pancras. The station lies on the Midland Main Line and is served by First Capital Connect trains as part of the Thameslink Line service. It is in Travelcard Zone 6. It serves the village of Elstree and the town of Borehamwood, where it is located. History In 1862: :"The London and Midland Junction Railway Bill is here referred to as providing for a new line of Railway into the metropolis. It commences from the Midland Railway at Hitchin, passes by St. Albans, Elstree, Edgware, Finchley and Highgate, and terminates by a junction with the Metropolitan Underground Railway at King's Cross, previously throwing out a Branch to the Cattle Market at Copenhagen Fields.""Railway in the metropolis and suburbs", Accounts and papers of the House of Commons, Publ. House of Commons, 1862 (page 22) On 22 June 1863, the Midland Railway (Extension to London) Bill was passed: :"An Act for the Construction by the Midland Railway Company of a new Line of Railway between London and Bedford, with Branches therefrom; and for other Purpose"."Local and Personal Acts", The Sessional Papers Printed by Order of The House of the Lords Or Presented by Royal Command in the Session 1863, Published 1863 (page 119) Situated north of the Elstree Tunnels, it was built by the Midland Railway as simply "Elstree" in 1868 when it built its extension to St Pancras station. By the 1920s, it had been renamed Elstree and Boreham Wood station.The municipal year book of the United Kingdom, Publisher Municipal Journal., 1927. (page 438) It was modernised in 1959.Radford, B., (1983)Midland Line Memories: a Pictorial History of the Midland Railway Main Line Between London (St Pancras) & Derby London: Bloomsbury Books The station was renamed from Elstree & Borehamwood to Elstree on 6 May 1974, but reverted to Elstree & Borehamwood by mid 1988. The "London LOOP" walk passes close to the station on its way from Stanmore to High Barnet. The station has a PlusBus scheme where train and bus tickets can be bought together for a cheaper price. Services The typical off-peak service from the station is four trains per hour southbound to London, Wimbledon and Sutton, and four trains per hour northbound, of which two terminate at St Albans and two run to Luton. On Sundays this is further reduced to two trains per hour in both directions. Peak services run on to Bedford, with late night / early morning services running to Three Bridges and Brighton. East Midlands Trains InterCity services from Leeds, Sheffield and Leicester run through at high speed, but do not stop. Interchange with InterCity services can be made at Luton Airport Parkway or Luton and St Pancras International. From March 2009, Southeastern and First Capital Connect began running some peak hour trains from Sevenoaks to Luton, though in the off-peak these services turn back at Kentish Town. Additional trains from destinations across the larger Thameslink network may call at the station from 2015, when it is likely that the existing Sutton Loop trains will be withdrawn. Service patterns See also *Elstree South tube station - unbuilt London Underground station References External links *Elstree & Borehamwood station at First Capital Connect * Gallery Image:Elstree & Borehamwood stn slow tracks look south.JPG|Slow platform 1 looking south Image:Elstree & Borehamwood stn slow tracks look north.JPG|Slow platform 1 looking north Image:Elstree & Borehamwood stn fast tracks look south.JPG|Fast platform 3 looking south Image:Elstree & Borehamwood stn fast tracks look north.JPG|Fast platform 3 looking north Image:Elstree & Borehamwood stn signage.JPG|Platform signage Image:Elstree Main Building.jpg|Main building on Platform 1, with a snack bar in the foreground Category:Hertsmere Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Midland Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category E stations